Scorpius :: Flash Shorts
by Aramati
Summary: Uma homenagem ao meu Caríssimo J.Lestrange. São cenas do cotidiano familiar de um garoto chamado Escórpio Hyperion Malfoy, o meu Scorpionzito. Vale a pena ler, eu prometo.
1. Embaraços de Familia

_Sim carissimos leitores, vou confessar, de voces nao ei-lhes guadar segredos.  
__A origem das linhas que veem a seguir tem a seguinte historia:  
__Meu carissimo amigo, um tal d_ J. Lestrange_, fez tal em seu blog q ele sortearia um post e este era recompensado com a ilustracao do personagem ali pedido.  
__E eu, apressadamente, mes impus de pedir_ le Scopianzito  
_Uma idea ludibria, que so poderia ter saido da inspiracao d as fumacas acigarradas do _Covil do J. Lentrange_ me causavam, foi de por cenas junto dos tais pedidos.  
__Cenas instantaneas, criadas na hora e sem o menor sentido._

_Um dia me deu a louca d publicar tais cenas em forma de fic.  
__Vou publicar conforme elas vao surgindo. Sem conserto algum.  
__E isso continuara, talves, ateh depois do Jota publicar a ilustracso de meu lindissimo:  
__ESCORPION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ESCORPIOM MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

-Para de Gritar querido  
-Sinseramente, Astoria, eu nao te entendo...

_Draco tagalerava sem parar_

-Querido...  
-Voceta cadadia mais estranha,esquisita,claro!Vc sempre foi...

_Bota **Sem Parar **nisso!_

-Draquito...  
-Nao sei, sinseramentenaoseioquesepassaconti.  
-Dracooooo...  
-Eu me esforso,digo,hum...Nao meesforco praser um bommarido?...  
-Oh Draco  
-Bemqueminhamaemedisse praescolhermelhor..  
-Draco...  
-Assimnaoda, assimnaoda, assim naoDAH. E muita pressaopraumMalfoy soh...  
-Fica quieto Draco  
-Greenbark isso,Greenbark aquilo...  
-Sinlencio um segundo...  
-E meupaicogitouque euficassecom a Pansi, tenhominasduvidasquanto a quemehpior...  
-Draco!  
-Pensandobemachoqueeleatehtinha razao, nao eh tao piorassim...  
-CALA BOCA DRACO!  
-Bem...aindatinhaaquelaMiraz,  
-Cala boca infeliz, trasgo, inferi,...  
-Nao era grandedama, mas q erajeitosinha aMiraz, erasim...  
-Cala boocaa!!!!!!  
-Mas do queeramesmoque, agente, estava falando...?  
-Fica quieto criatura  
-...Nao sei, naoconsigomelembrar...

_Astoria derrepente da um tapa no loirinho dizendo:_

-DRACO MALFOY, CALA BOCA** A-GO-RA** !!!!!!!

_Draco iria ter um subito de raiva(e ia ser feio). Mas por um motivo, que nem ele sabe, sentiu um serto medo_

-Hum?  
-Aff - _recuperando o folego  
_-?  
- Estou gravida!  
- o.O

_Plaft, um loiro-aguado no chao._

**SwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwS**

-Astoria...  
-Me cham de mãe, garoto.  
-Mamaezinha...  
-Mamaezinha tambem nao, ja ta muito velho pra isso!  
-Tenhu 5 anu.  
-E dai?  
-Intao tah, Astoria?  
-Grrr, o que eh?  
-Nun ta na hora du meu pule?

**sMsMsMs**

-E o pule, Astoria?  
-**Engole!  
**-hAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

-Hoh! Vovozinha...  
-Nao me chame d vovozinha seu menino infernal. (Faz-me senti velha) - _Jogando os cabelos (ralentos e sem cor) para tras._

-Hiahiahiah, Bisca-vo, bisca-vo, bisca-vo!  
-Arrrrrrg, agora eu te pego seu...  
-Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, MamaEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
-Ow sua Jararaca (eh sogra) VE-LHA, o q vc fez com o meu Scorpianzinho?  
-Velha naooHaaaaaaaaahhhh - _Um raio atinge a loira-velha **Narci**ssista, POR TRAS_

SM-Oww  
AM-Owww, Mas pq vc fez isso?

_(N/A: Quem eh o assasino? Hauhaua, nao vou contar :P )_

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

-Pai?  
-O que é?  
-Quando vc pedeu a vingirdade?  
-Ué? -disse Draco asssustado com a inesperada pergunta- Isso lah eh assunto de uma criança da tua idade?  
-Pai... Tenho 14 anos. -disse com voz entediada.  
-Er...Ham ta, ta certo. Eu também comecei a pensar em garotas com essa idade.  
-Por que acha q eu to pensando em garotas?  
-Porque ta falando de sexo.  
-E o que garotas tem haver com sexo?  
-O QUÊ?!? -disse o Malfoy exasberado e levantando-se com o susto.

Scorpion assustado com a reacao do pai apenas disse:

-Er, tenho que ir, o Alvito ta me esperando - e saiu correndo antes que o pai pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa.

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

Lucius e Scorpion estavam sentados frente a frente. Em silêncio, face inexpressiva.

Lucius apoiava as mãos sobre sua bengala. Mantinha uma postura firme e ereta.  
Scorpions também se posicionava muito bem para sua idade. Suas mãos pousadas sobre os braços da poltrona delicadamente.

Para quem visse a cena, 2 minutos naquele ambiente bastava para que aquele silêncio desconfortável o enlouquecesse.

Olhos azuis, cristalinos feitos gelo e, de longe, muito mais frios. Dava pra sentir a temperatura ambiente baixar grau por grau.

Dava até para ver um fino raio elétrico passando dos olhos de um Malfoy ao outro.

Os cabelos compridos até as costas, prateados praticamente, outrora mais louros, sem um fio fora do lugar, pareciam exaltar sua postura imponente. Cabelo repicado, mal se percebia quão comprido realmente era, e uma mecha erguia-se sobres os olhos de cada lado do rosto, parecia aumentar a intensidade do olhar.

Trajava-se com o mais elegante terno bruxo que um trouxa possa imaginar, com detalhes lilás e verdes, um lenço afofado no pescoço, um brasão Malfoy na gola. Anéis de poder.  
O jovem vestia uma charmosa sobreposição: a camisa superior, cor musgo, com gola muito larga e de corpo menor realçava a inferior, branca, com mangas que iam até metade dos dedos e o corpo largo até abaixo dos quadris. Uma corrente prateada.

Não se moviam. Não falavam. Aparentemente nem respiravam.  
Ficaram assim por minuto após minutos. Começaram a virar horas, mas ainda não se moveram. Narcisa mandou-os pararem. Astoria ficou preocupada. Draco achou muita graça.

Já amanhecera e nenhum deles manteve os olhos fechados por mais de um segundo. Não se ajeitaram na poltrona nem comeram ou beberam coisa alguma. E principalmente: não romperam a ligação entre os olhos.

Lá pelas horas do almoço...

-Está bem, desisto, conseguisse aquele aumento de mesada...

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

**_Breve descrição de Scorpion._**

Loiro e de rosto fino feito o pai (dam, isso todo munda sabe), tem uma índole melho que ele e melhor ainda do que a dos avós paternos (foi o q a tia Jô disse).

Tem uma quedinha por ruivas ou é homo e adora olhos verdes (é o que dizem os pertubados fanficqueiros, ops, disse no lugar errado).

Tem um charmoso sinalzinho proximo da boca e nasceu em 22 (ou 20) de Novembro (isso aqui é boiação minha mesmo, mas se nem no dicionario da Madame Pince consta, nao sei onde ha essa informacao).

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**


	2. Amizade é Fhoda

_Este capitulo eu dedico à Danny, a autora boba, e à sua saúde! _

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

Aula de Trato de criaturas mágicas.

A professora estava levando a turma para dentro da floresta.

-Alvo?

-...

-Alvoo?

-...

-Alvo? Alvo?

-...

-Alvito?

-...

-ALVO.

-...

-Alvo Severus Potter

-...

-ALVO SEVERUS POTTER.

-...

-ALVO, seu bagaceiro.

-...

-ALVO, SEU FILHO DA MAEEEEEE

-...

-Ow ,babaca, to falando cotigo!

-¬¬

-É assim?

-...

-Entao desisto.

-J

-Fiuuuu (assobiando) FIUFIU! Olha lá, a saia da Rose suniu!

-QuÊ?!

-Haaaaa, agora ta ouvindo!

-Aff

-Alvo

-...

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW **

_Essa 2ª parte dessa fic eu dedico ao meu LoiroMusoInspirador.  
(Não que ele seje grande coisa...) _

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW**

-Ô caralho, larga d ser estúpido, to tentando puxar conversa.

-Ta bem, ta bem –Alvo notou q ele esfregava furiosamente a mão fazia um tempo

-Mosquitaiada aqui neh!

-Hamham...

-Eu odeio mosquito!

-É...? –dizia sem vontade enquanto caminhavam

-Ainda mais quando eles picam na mão.

-É...

-Você sabe como é um saco coceira na mão...

-Muito –tentava, por educação, presta atenção na conversa.

-Você já teve uma picada na mão?

-Já.

-GENTEE, O ALVO JÁ ESTEVE COM UMA PICA-DURA NA MÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAUAHUAHAUAH

-¬¬''

**sWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsWsW **

_Que bom que vocês estão gostando. Isso me anima muito, apesar da minha rotina me dasanimar... _

_VIVA A PASCOA!!!!!!! _

_Autora piradinha _


End file.
